


"Home"

by D0TZ



Series: Beginning of the End (Karma SMP Au) [1]
Category: SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0TZ/pseuds/D0TZ
Summary: "KO!" Ezlon exclaims, running towards his father, hugging him tightly. "I missed you!" Tears sparked in the corners of his eyes, looking up at him. There's a long pause. .  .  .  .  ."I'm sorry, for, everything..." Ezlon whispers."Why are you saying sorry? I'm not even here."
Series: Beginning of the End (Karma SMP Au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180112





	"Home"

> "KO!" Ezlon exclaims, running towards his father, hugging him tightly. "I missed you!" Tears sparked in the corners of his eyes, looking up at him. There's a long pause. . . . . ."I'm sorry, for, everything..." Ezlon whispers.
> 
> "Why are you saying sorry? I'm not even here." Ko lets out a small giggle, confusing Ezlon.
> 
> "But, you're right here." Ezlon lets go of him, giving Ko another glance, something was off. "Ko, what happened to you?" Ezlon put his hand near his head, where a large hole was. "Did I, do this?" He pulls his hand away, looking at what he believes he's done. "I didn't mean to, I really didn't!" Those few words were repeated, over, and over.
> 
> .

.

.

* * *

> "Are you awake yet?" A familiar voice calls, looking over Ezlon, panicking in their sleep. "Ezzy, come on, you're fine." Ezlon stayed asleep. "Ezzy? Wake up, you're talking in your sleep again." Still, nothing. "Alright, I'll just come back later.." The tall figure walks off, going through multiple hallways, all looking identical. "This place hasn't changed, I wonder how." The tall figure speaks to itself, leaving the fortress. "Where's the basalt biome, Karma should be there." The tall figure spoke again, looking down at their map. The figure continued walking, until reaching a basalt delta. "Finally." The figure let out a sigh of relief, looking around. "This place is huge, I wonder where she is.." The tall figure wondered, looking around for themself. Looking down at their feet every so often, lava sometimes being just one step ahead, one wrong step and they'd fall in. "Karma! Karma are you here?!" The figure cried out, sitting on the edge of some crumbling basalt. They looked down at the lava below them, it spread for miles. Picking up a piece of the basalt, and throwing it into the ocean of never ending lava. They sat there, occasionally seeing a magma cube pass by. Hours passed, no sight of Karma. They was questioning if the basalt below them would ever crumble, out of fear of it happening, the figure stood up, and looked at the tall pillar-like stacks of basalt, taller than themselves And that's where they saw her, staring down at the figure.
> 
> "Well look who finally looked up, it's been six hours, and you never bothered to look up twice, do you Ender?" Karma let's out a short laugh, coming down from where she was perched on the pillar of basalt. "It got boring watching you, I was so close to pushing you into the lava." 
> 
> "Yeah yeah, point made, now.." Ender handed Karma a large map. "All over the nether, even where the portals are. You think we can go through them?" Ender looked at Karma with pleading eyes.
> 
> "Are you planning on killing or manipulating anyone or anything?"
> 
> "No." Ender held his hands behind him, fingers crossed. 
> 
> Karma gave an uneasy look to Ender. "I'm not responsible for anything you do while you're there."
> 
> Ender rolled up his map quickly and ran off, turning his head behind him "THANKS KARMA!" Ender turned his head back around and ran off. Karma watched the tall Enderman flee from the basalt delta, some blocks crumbling as he ran. Ender ran back to the fortress, wasting no time at all. He had some times where he got lost, but found his way back to the fortress Ezlon was in soon enough. He ran through multiple corridors, all identical looking. Some nether bricks crumbled at how much they could take. Finally finding where Ezlon stood, far away from where he originally was. He stood near the many unfinished bridges were, they were said they weren't unfinished, but lead to other fortresses, the ones that were miles away. He watched Ezlon, dangerously close to the edge, stand there, staring out at the ocean of lava. Ender grabbed him off the bridge, and carried him back to a separate corridor. Ender unrolled the map to the quiet blaze, "We can go home, we can see Ko, E kid, and we can go back to the way everything was!" 
> 
> Ezlon gave Ender a hopeful look, "So you're saying all of these portals work? Ezlon looked down at the map, then back up at Ender, giving a nod of his head. "Thanks!" Ezlon took the map and ran with it. Looking down it from time to time, aiming for the closest portal. He heard the sounds of footsteps closer behind him as he neared the portal. Blocking off the exit from Ender, he stepped into the portal, hoping to be home.
> 
> Ender had a different idea though..
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ezlon saw the old village, his old home. Of course, it was much larger, they seemed to have grown without him. But one place still stood as it used to, Jasons library. Jason was considered a villager, a librarian to them. He was great with enchantments, armor, and potions. Ezlon even worked for him as an apprentince. it was the first place he spotted and the first place he went. It wasn't much of a library, as it was more of a home to him. As Ezlon gazed upon the library, he felt a sharp pain fall onto him, and another, and another. It was raining, enderman and blazes didn't go well with water. Ezlon ran into the library, to be faced with an old friend. "Jason!" Ezlon ran towards the taller boy with excitement.
> 
> "Ezzy, Is that you?" Jason looked down at Ezlon, confused but curious. "What happened to you? Your eyes are orange, you have lighter hair, and are those horns?" Jason studied Ezlon carefully, curious of how his old friend was so different.
> 
> "So, heh, when I died.." Ezlon let out a small laugh before continuing, "I came back, as a wither skeleton, and you remember Ender?" Jason continued to stare at Ezlon, nodding his head. "Well, we were one "person" but it didn't last long, we split into our own mob-like people." Ezlon gave a nervous smile towards Jason before noticing Jason had his eyes on someone else, behind him. Ezlon turned his head around to get a glance of Ender. "HOLY-" Ezlon ran behind Jason, "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Ezlon hid behind Jason, confused and shocked about his arrival. 
> 
> "Simple, teleporting. I'm an enderman, dumb bi-" Ender was cut off from someone else in the room.
> 
> "Don't you dare finish the word." A figure, a bit shorter than Ezlon, with squid-like features. Ezlon looked over where the voice came from, it was someone everyone called E kid, nobody knew his name. Because of that, everyone called him Elk or Ein. He was another one of Ko's three adopted kids. "Now, where's my favorite little brother?" Elk called out,waiting for Ezlon to come near him. Ezlon bolted away from Jason, and straight to his big brother. "Welcome home." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> **SHORT PART BUT I KEPT HAVING TO RETYPE IT I'M SORRY A-**


End file.
